


By significant and strange do you mean hopeful and optimistic?

by abookthief



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Ghost Laura Hale, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, Stiles is Legal, Werewolf Derek, Wizard Stiles Stilinski, headmaster peter hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abookthief/pseuds/abookthief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You asked him? Just like that? Scott, are you friends?” Stiles interrupts him in disbelief. “Are you cheating on me?” he adds dramatically, his eyes widen in shock.</p>
<p>Stiles is in his final year at Hogwarts and it's also happened to be the year of Hogwarts' 1100 anniversary. There is a tournament to celebrate this big event and Stiles ends up in a team with the grumpy gamekeeper Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Do you realize you have to have a teammate to be able to participate in the tournament, right? It means you had to convince someone to compete in a team with you. ” Scott says, looking confused. Well thanks for the vote of confident, Stiles thinks. “Did you? Because last time I checked there was no one.”

They are sitting in the Gryffindor common room, plotting. It is perfectly possible Stiles spends more time here than in his own, Ravenclaw, common room but listen, Gryffindor has these cozy armchairs set around a huge fireplace and Ravenclaw has what? Big ass windows, that’s what. Also a view. Ravenclaw common room has an awesome view and Stiles has acrophobia. Yeah, he hates heights. Isn’t it wonderful.

Anyway. Scott, Stiles’ best friend is a real life prefect, which means his word is a law here so if he wants to sit by the fireplace, he’s going to sit by the fucking fireplace. Not that Scott takes advantage of his superpower like _ever_ , he’s too nice of a person to do that, but Stiles isn’t afraid to use his ‘the prefect’s right hand’ influence.

“No. No, Scott.” Stiles says, doing his best impression of a mom trying to explain her five years old son why he can’t eat chocolate before lunch.  “You have your facts all wrong so let me explain. You do have to compete as a part of a team but you don’t have to sign up with a team. I already planed the whole thing. I’m gonna throw my name in the goblet and then I get someone assigned. Easy peasy.” He finishes triumphantly.

Also that way he doesn’t have to beg people to team up with him because Stiles isn’t actually a social butterfly. Most people would probably say he’s more of a awkward and really freaking annoying _kid_ if you asked them. And maybe some people already told him that in his face. Maybe it was only one person. One particular person Stiles doesn’t wanna think about now. Whatever. Not that he cares, really.

“Don’t you think it would be easier to just ask someone?” Scott tries again, stretching his legs.

“Yeah well thanks for the advice, Scott. And who do you think should be the lucky person I chose? Because apparently you think there is some kind of a queue waiting outside my door. Should I pick you, then? Oh wait, you’re already ditched me so you could go with Allison. Or Lydia? Even if I actually had the balls to ask her, which, lets face it, I don’t, because I’m more of a ‘admire from the distance and wait for the right moment’ kinda guy,” Scott snorts at that, “she’s with probably with Jackson anyway.” Stiles counts on his fingers. “Danny? Don’t know if you noticed but he doesn’t like me for some reason-“

“Probably since you’ve started asking him whether he’s attracted to you. And by attracted I mean sexually attracted because that’s how you phrased it. Multiple times may I add.” Scott interrupts him.

“Ok, got it. Thanks for reminding me, Scott. It was a serious thing. I went through my sexual identity crisis. Why are we even friends again?”

“Ha ha, funny.” Scott says dryly. “Why don’t you ask Derek?” he continues and smirks. The _asshole_. Stiles knew he should never mentioned he may have a little crush on Derek. But Scott is his best friend and that’s what you do with your best friends, you talk about your non existent love life and absurd crushes on insanely hot, two hundred pounds muscles and angry eyebrows werewolf piece of ass- people. On insanely hot people. Fuck. Stiles clears his throat.

“Why would I do that?” he asks, hoping Scott will act like a proper friend and won’t mention the-

“I don’t know maybe because I’ve heard he participates, too, and doesn’t have a teammate yet.” Scott says, sounds amused. Um, ok, that’s actually reasonable, Stiles thinks. But still there is no way he would asked him because-

“Also since you have a crush on him you could maybe finally stop acting like you hate each other and-“

“Shut up, Scott. We have a deal, remember? You don’t mention this and I never talk about that time you and Allis-“

“Alright!” Scott says, throwing his hands in the air. “But it could work, you know.” He adds and shrugs.

No, it really couldn’t, Stiles thinks. Because even if he got over the fact that Derek is definitely the most attractive person Stiles’ ever met and he’s passionate and protective about stuff he likes and his dog, oh god, his dog is the cutest… no. Stiles is not going to go there because even if he did get over it so he won’t act like star-struck teenager, they aren’t actually friends. Because Derek is a fucking asshole.

Ok maybe this animosity between them isn’t only Derek’s fault… but mostly. Because Stiles tried. He really tried to make Derek like him but Derek always acted like Stiles was the most annoying person he had met, like he wasn’t even worth of saying ‘hi’ for fucks sake. And Derek even looked angrily confused-yeah that’s an actual emotion Derek’s mastered to absolute perfection, like he didn’t get what Stiles’ deal was. So long story short, Stiles and his wounded ego have started acting hostile towards Derek, too. And guess what? It kind of escalated from there, Stiles isn’t sure how that even happened but now when he gets in Derek’s way, he looks almost homicidal. Scott says Stiles is overreacting but Stiles knows best. And Derek is a crazy person. Also a werewolf. Like he didn’t look dangerous enough already he’s also super strong and have super senses because of course he does.

“How do you even know he signed up? Also I thought only students can compete.” Stiles asks, trying and probably failing to sound disinterested.

“I asked him when I met him this morning. You know he’s not that evil person you think-“

“You _asked_ him? Just like that? Scott, are you friends?” Stiles interrupted him in disbelief. “Are you cheating on me?” he adds, his eyes widening comically.

“Seriously Stiles, what is wrong with you.” Scott rolls his eyes. “And we’re not friends like _friends_ , but I have Muggle Studies with him-“

“WHAT? You never mentioned it!” Stiles almost yells. Damn. He crosses his legs and coughs. “I mean I didn’t know… I though him studying here is more like an urban legend. How old is he anyway? Like thirty? Have you seen his stubble? And those arms? He doesn’t even look like a student. Don’t tell me you don’t think it’s weird. Because it is like hella weird.”

“He’s twenty three, as you already know. You can drop the act in front of me, I know you’ve been stalking him-“

“I wasn’t _stalking_ him-“

“Ok, whatever. You’ve been um, interested in him since you were like thirteen. Anyway, I actually have three subjects with him this year. It’s his final year, too, so no urban legend.” He smirks. “He stopped in his fifth year after what happened to his family and started working as a gamekeeper. But last year he decided to continue. Also since he’s not a wizard he studies just, you know, not actually magical classes, like Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies and Herbology. There might be more but that’s where I’ve seen him. And I didn’t mention anything because it’s just like what, the third week of school, Stiles.”

“Oh.” Stiles mumbles.

“He isn’t in any of the houses now but I think he used to be in Gryffindor. He still lives in that hut near the Forbidden Forest though, if you wanna visit him.” He says and laughs. Stiles glares at him.

“That’s all very interesting but isn't this whole tournament a magical contest?” he asks, throwing his hands exaggeratedly in the air.

“You don’t have to be a wizard, the only rule is you have to be a student of Hogwarts-“

“But what's the point, then? If you can’t do magic, what's the point? People will crush him and everybody he ends up in a team with during the first task.” What is Derek trying to do? Humiliate himself?

“He’s still a werewolf. He’s the Alpha, Stiles. If he will be in a team with someone who actually can perform magic, they could easily-“

“Oh, really. So why he’s still a single pringle, then? Hard to believe nobody jumped the change-“ Stiles takes a deep breath. Now he’s being and asshole for no reason. Scott will so call him out on this.

“Stop being a jealous dick.” Yeah, here we go. Stiles snorts, because really? Really? He and jealous? Never. “And _FYI_ ,” Scott says definitely in italics, Stiles can hear it in his voice, and leans conspiratorially forward, “people make offers to him, but he keeps refusing. Maybe he’s waiting for someone special.” He adds and lifts his eyebrows.

“Yeah, right. Or maybe he hopes they let him compete alone. His uncle is the headmaster after all.” Stiles can’t help himself. He knows he’s being mean but maybe Scott’ right. Maybe he really is jealous. Scott just rolls his eyes at him. “It’s just the matter of time we find out. They should announce it tomorrow after lunch. I should go and sigh up myself.” He adds and stands up. “Wish me luck so I won’t end up with” Derek, he thinks “some incompetent fourteen years old.”

“I wouldn’t be so confident If I were you, even fourteen year olds were more competent than you and were able to team up-“

“Not helping, Scott!” Stiles calls over his shoulder as he swings the portrait open. “See you tomorrow!” he adds and disappears through the gap in the wall.

 ***

Stiles is sitting next to Scott and Allison in the Great Hall with the rest of the school and waiting for the headmaster Hale to start the ceremony. Rules are quite simple. There will be chosen five teams made of two from all people who decided to participate. If you already have a partner, your changes are probably higher but Stiles doesn’t let this get to him. There is _a lot_ of people who haven’t team up in hope the Goblet will chose them the best option. Alright there is not a lot but there are a few. And Derek.

Stiles looks around and finds Derek sitting on the other side of the hall talking with some ghost because Derek is just weird like that.

The moment headmaster Hale appears in the Great Hall, everything goes silent and students turn their heads to watch him.

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, students.” Says Hale and smiles. He looks like that one creepy uncle every family has, that one that shows up on every family party but nobody actually really likes him. Or knows him. The creepy wandering uncle type. But Peter Hale is more, and Stiles actually gags at the though of that, but he seems almost animalistic. In a sexual way. Yeah, even Stiles doesn’t know how he came up with this. Maybe it’s because Peter Hale looks at you like you’re a prey.

Anyway attractiveness is probably a family heritage and as far as Stiles knows, Peter Hale _could_ be a werewolf, too. It’s not like its known if publicly known whether Derek, Peter’s nephew, was bitten or born, after all, so who knows if it runs in the family. There is definitely something off about the headmaster.

“The moment has come, the Tournament is about to start.” Hale continues, smiling tightly. “First of all I would like to say a few words of explanation before we find out is was chosen.”

“Hey do you think Isaac has a teammate?” Stiles murmurs, turning his head to Scott, but he’s staring somewhere on the other side of the Great Hall, not paying Stiles attention.

“Derek’s watching you.” Scott hisses suddenly at Stiles.

“Wha-“ Stiles wants to ask but Scott interrupts him.

“He’s been watching you since we entered into the Great Hall.” He continues and looks at Stiles questionably. “Wait,” his eyebrows shoot up, “you _asked_ him?”

“What are you talking about?” Stiles snaps back. “Of course I didn’t ask him are you- What do you mean he’s wat-“ he looks around carefully, realizing how loud he’s actually talking. Werewolves and their stupid awesome hearing, right. “What do you mean he’s watching me?” he whispers urgently to Scott. “I saw him talking with a ghost a moment ago. A _ghost_ , Scott. Can you believe it? I mean yeah, they live in the castle, too but nobody actually talks to them, right? Like how old are they? Average. About three hundred years? What are you gonna talk about with them- politics, sexism, homophobia and changing through centuries? Who does that, anyway? Who actually talks with ghosts, Scott?”

“Well Derek apparently, since his sister died here. Also she, the _ghost_ , Stiles, is pointing at you now.”

Fuck. Stiles had no idea. This is um, and by the way why Scott knows this stuff and not Stiles, he thinks, annoyed. It wasn’t Scott who’s been obsessing over this guy for years, for fucks sake. Stiles snorts and turns his head to find out if Scott is making fun of him or whether she’s really looks Stiles’ way. And what he sees is angry looking Derek Hale obviously arguing with a ghost of a young girl, who actually looks amused.

When Derek catches Stiles staring back, he freezes for a moment and then turns his back to him. The ghost is watching Stiles for a while and then turns her attention back to Derek.

“What was that about?” Scott asks.

“How should I know.” Stiles snaps back. “You’re the one who has three classes with him.”

“So. What about Isaac?” Stiles tries again. “Do you know if he found a partner?”

“I’ve heard he put his name in the goblet.” Scott answers pensively. “Also he was one of those who actually asked Derek to be his partner. Unlike someone…” he points out, sounding amused.

“Well since he’s without a teammate, Derek refused him. Seems like it really paid off to him. “ Stiles mutters.

“Whatever Stiles. We’ll find out soon. Maybe you really end up with him.” Scott adds, leaning to Allison sitting on his other side.

“I’ve heard one of the twins doesn’t have a partner, too.” Allison says, looking at Stiles hopefully. Um, thank you but no thank you, Stiles thinks. The twins are weird. And by weird Stiles means weird on a wrong spectrum.

“The Goblet is ready to make its decision.” says Hale. The Great Hall is almost full and the Goblet of Fire is standing in the front of teacher’s table.  “When the champions’ names are called, I’d asked them please to come up to the top of the Hall and go through into the next chamber” – he points at the door on his left- “where they will be receiving their first instructions. If the goblet will chose people who do not have a partner, there will be two pieces of parchament instead of one thrown out of the fire. Simple as that.” He explains, smiles mildly. “Now, any questions.” His tone indicates he doesn’t expect any. “Good.”

He takes out his wand and waves it. All most of the the candles in the Great Hall are extinguished. The Goblet of Fire now shines more brightly that anything in the whole Hall, the blue-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes.

“It’s going to happen any moment now” Scott whispers loudly next to Stiles.

The flames turns suddenly red, sparks begins to fly from it. Next moment a tongue of flame shoots into the air, carrying a charred piece of parchment. Hale catches it, holding it near the flame so he can read it in a semi-darkness of the Hall.

“The first team,” he reads loudly, “is Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd!”

“Are you kidding me? Boyd’s name is Vernon?” Stiles yells over the storm of applause and cheering. He claps as Erica and Boyd high five themselves and rise from their table, sitting a few people away from Stiles. Since teams can consist of students from different houses, seating plan doesn’t depend on what house students are from but most of the people at Stiles’ table are from Gryffindor, as both Erica and Boyd.

The first chosen team goes across the hall and disappears through the door. The clapping and chatting dies down and everyone’s attention is once again focused on the goblet. Seconds later the flames turns red again and another piece of parchment shoots out of it.

“The second team,” the headmaster says, “is Kali Lestrange and Ethan Nott.” Both champions are from Slytherin. This time the cheering is loudest at the table on the other side of the hall, where is most of the Slytherin house seated.

When they vanishes into the side chamber, silence falls again. The flames turns red once more and Hale pulls the third piece of parchment from it.

“The third team who will compete in the tournament,” he looks up, “is Scott McCall and Allison Argent!” Hale says loudly.

“Holy shit, bro! You’re in! you’re in!” Stiles yells over the screaming crowd. Scott and Allison rise and hug, Stiles slaps Scott butt and cheers with the rest of the Great Hall.

“Forth team is” the headmaster catches the next piece of parchment-but this time there are actually two pieces, shooting out of the goblet at the same time. This, Stiles thinks, this is the moment. The goblet just _made_ a team, and Stiles is so part of this. Hale takes a deep breath, and reads loudly “Isaac Lahey and-“

“Stiles Stilinski” Stiles mutters inaudibly, biting his lip. It has to be him.

“and Lydia Martin!” he finishes and what? _What_?? What is this? Does Stiles suddenly appeared in an alternative universe where Jackson and Lydia aren’t alone against the world? Also hey, where he’s not chosen to compete in this tournament? He was so sure. This is bullshit, he thinks. But there is still a chance, he assures himself. Well he obviously won’t be team up with Isaac but he could deal. Wait he couldn’t, tho, if he was on a team with Jackson, but Goblet of Fire is the powerful freaking object, it _knows_ , ok. It would never in a million years think Stiles and Jackson could work out. Stiles watches Lydia hugging with her Slytherin’s friends and Hufflepuffs’ student being the loudest as Isaac goes towards her. They meet in the middle and together walk towards the headmaster, disappearing the the chamber.

“The fifth-“ Hale starts, when the last piece of parchment shoots out of the flames, but corrects himself quickly, looking slightly surprised. “The first champion of the fourth team is Derek Hale!” he says sounds proudly but his face is so smug Stiles doesn’t know what to think. Also Derek. Derek was just chosen as one of the last team. Fuck.

_Fuck_.

This is so not how this supposed to go. Stiles looks up and quickly finds Derek in the crowd. He’s already staring at Stiles, their eyes meetand Stiles suddenly feels like a deer in a headlights. Derek’s arms crossed over his chest. His eyes flashes red as he turns his gaze to his uncle, the headmasters, and waits with the rest of the Great Hall, in a silence, for the name of the last champion.

“And his partner in a tournament is going to be,” Hale starts as the flames turns red for the last time, and the piece of parchment flutters out of it. The headmaster reaches out and seizes it. He clears his throat and says-

"Stiles Stilinski."

 *** 

Stiles is stunned. He hears the crowd cheering loudly, but he can’t actually make himself get up and walk towards the door at the top of the Hall. “Fuck. _Fuck_.” He whispers to himself. “I’m on a team with Derek fucking Hale.” He’s watching Derek standing up, but then he turns quickly, looking directly at Stiles with unreadable expression in his face. Could he hear it? _Did_ he hear it? If that look is any indicator he definitely hear it. What a great start, Stiles thinks and mentally kicks himself.

He doesn’t get up until some guy Stiles doesn’t really know him gives him a slight push. Derek doesn’t wait for him though, having good ten feet ahead of Stiles already even though he was seated much further than Stiles. He doesn’t give much thought to it, after all Stiles knows he’s the one who fucked up already. All because he can’t keep his mouth shut.

“Through the door, please.” Headmaster Hale says, smiling, as Stiles is passing him by.

When he enters the chamber, all champions are waiting for him, him and Derek, Stiles reminds himself. They are sitting in comfortably looking chairs. Derek, of course, is the only one standing in the corner, arms crossed over his chest. He definitely doesn’t look like he’s about to talk to Stiles anytime soon. This is getting better and better.

Stiles wants to apologize for his earlier comment but before he can make a move, Scott and Allison are hugging him tightly, congratulating him. He sees Erica and Boyd showing him thumbs up and smiling. Isaac and Lydia shakes his hand when Scott finally let him go. Ethan and Kali doesn’t seem interested in any of this, talking quietly, seated in the chairs nearest by the fire. And Derek is still glaring at him. Why does Stiles feel so guilty? It’s not like he did something to Derek. Alright but he didn’t do it on _purpose_ , anyway. And he was sure that even if Derek didn’t say anything mean out loud, not that Stiles could hear anything anyway, he was so thinking about it. 

Actually, he’s still thinking about it. About how Stiles is so not a partner he was wishing for. About how Stiles is gonna fuck it up, and he hates Derek a little for that. For that look in his eyes that makes Stiles feel useless and incapable of beating other teams to the ground.  Figuratively speaking because this is a friendly competition. Well, mostly. A thousand Galleon in prize kind of makes you questioning your morals, doesn’t it. Derek better suck it up, Stiles thinks bitterly, biting his lips nervously.

“Alright, you little punks. Let’s get this thing started, shall we.” Says professor Finstock as he comes in, followed by headmaster Hale and professor Deaton.

Finstock works as the flying instructor, Quidditch referee and a coach at Hogwarts. He also teaches Herbology and Stiles still doesn’t quite understand how that happened because professor Finstock sometimes seems like he can’t even tell if the herb is poisonous or not. Well not that anybody died.

Stiles sits quietly on the armrest of Scott’s huge chair, because otherwise he would have to approach Derek, who is standing next to the last free seats. And Stiles is not in the mood to dealing with this now. Or ever, really.

“Alan, would you give our champions their instructions?” Finstock asks the other professor.

Alan Deaton teaches Transfiguration and he’s head of Ravenclaw House. He smiles around the room.

“Yes, instructions. The first task,” he says, moving to the center of the room, “is designed to test your daring, so we are not going to tell you what exactly it is.” Professor Deaton adds. “Courage in the face of the _unknown_ ,” he definitely looks at Derek when he emphasizes the word, and Stiles confusedly turns his gaze to him finding Derek staring resolutely at nothing particular, his jaw tight, “is an important quality in a wizard. Or in anyone, really.” What was that? Because that _was_ something, Stiles is expert at recognizing passive aggressive gestures and Derek isn’t particularly subtle person. Stiles is so gonna find out what's up with these two.

“The first task will take place on October the tenth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges. Judges are going to be chosen from Hogwarts professors who are not currently occupying the position of a head teacher, and the headmaster Hale of course, he says, bowing slightly towards Hale.

“The champions are not permitted to ask for or to accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the task in the Tournament. The only authorised equipment for this part of the tournament are wands.” His gaze once again briefly flickers to Derek.

“The champions will receive information about the second task when the first is over.”

Professor Deaton turns to look at Hale. “I think that’s all, is it, Peter?”

“I think so,” the headmaster says, still smiling. “Now, I suggest you go up to your beds, it was quite a long day after all. Also I’m sure  your houses are waiting to celebrate with you. Good night.” And with that he leaves the room followed by both professors.

The champions stand up, leaving the chamber as well, Stiles walking almost the last out of the room, only Derek is behind him. Stiles knows he should invite him to Ravenclaw common room to the celebration, because they desperately need to learn to cooperate, also it would be a nice thing to do, but when he finally finds the courage to turn around and ask, Derek is no longer following him. Great, he thinks. Just fucking awesome.

Stiles finally gets to his room, after he fought his way through the crowded common room, smiling at people who gratulate him. Kicking his shoes blindly as he falls on his bed, face first. It sounds like the shoes ended up somewhere under the bed but Stiles doesn’t care.  He has a sudden feeling like he just plunged his legs in a bucket of ice cold water. He turns abruptly, but the only thing he sees is a perly white streak in the air around the end of the bed disappearing when he blinks. Stiles hit his head twice into the pillow dramatically. Great. Now he’s having halluciations. The pillow he plasters his face into is muffling his loud groan.

He has a week to learn how to work with Derek _and_ to figure out how to not only got trough but to win the first task as well even though he has no idea what the task even is. It could be anything. Also he and Derek doesn’t talk, like ever, except snapping at each other when they accidentally got in each other way. Accidentally because Stiles definitely does not use that path, that _longer_ path near the Forbidden forest on his way  to the greenhouse, when he has his Herbology class every week. For the last three years. He doesn’t use it because that would be insane. Also pathetic, and Stiles is neither of those.

Alright he might sometimes use it but just because he like the fresh air, and unnecessary trips trough the huge school grounds, with its many hills and inscrutable trees and plants because Stiles apparently loves the pain, it has nothing to do with Derek’s hut standing near the path too, with his little pumpkin field and Fluffy, Derek’s dog, usually laying lazily in the doorway bringing Stiles down the moment he sees him, trying to lick Stiles’ whole face. Because Fluffy loves Stiles, even if just for the dog treats Stiles brings to him. 

When Derek is actually being a witness to this welcome ritual of theirs, his face is priceless. He always looks even more grumpy than usual, like he can’t understand this betrayal from Fluffy, his own dog, his supposed to be best friend, because hands down everybody wants to be their dog’s favorite person, and Stiles would have laughed if he hasn’t have his hands and usually his lap, too full of this huge huge monster who’s trying to suffocate Stiles with love. Is Fluffy even a dog? Like a wolf relative dog? Because Stiles is pretty sure there aren’t wolves big like this. And Derek has always been into all kind of magical creatures and beasts and… and Stiles doesn’t care about Derek and his hobbies he reminds himself.

Anyway, the point is, maybe Stiles was doing it unintentionally intentionally but now he’s totally heading to Derek’s hut with an intent. An Intent with a capital I. Said intent is convincing Derek they are perfectly capable of doing this together. Seriously, they are match made in heaven. Derek with his werewolf stuff and Stiles with his wa- Nonono. No. his… magic. Really he can’t even think about his wand now because he would be blushing like crazy. Very mature of him, he thinks. But come on, a wand. Really? Try to say ‘pull out his wand’ three times without your mind ending in a gutter. Stiles _dares_ you.

Also Stiles is pretty sure Derek knows something and Stiles is determined to get it out of him. They are partners after all, so Derek would only benefit from stopping being such a sourwolf. And that is Stiles not going to said out loud. He already learned his lesson and now he’s going to concentrate on filtering whats get to be actually said. Ok this plan “not telling everything I think about” might be doomed already because of Derek’s superior freaking senses but that’s Derek cross to bear, Stiles thinks. He’s not going to succumb to any werewolf mojo Derek may have going on. He’s stronger that that. And totally able to control his emotions.

  *** 

That’s how Stiles finds himself standing in front of Derek’s door. Fluffy is nowhere to be seen so maybe Derek isn’t even home. He’s probably really busy, when Stiles thinks about that. Studying, and working as a gamekeeper and now he added competing in the tournament to all of it.

Stiles knocks anyway, backing of from the door a little. That’s probably just his deep buried survival instinct. Not that it matters because Derek will probably invite him – no, he more likely lets him in after Stiles annoys him into doing so, and then he will be in Derek’s hut. With Derek. Alone with Derek. Far enough from anyone to hear him screaming for help. Alright now Stiles is a little bit too dramatic, but you just never know.

Maybe he should just catch him after one of his classes, Stiles thinks, backing of even more steps, hoping Derek really isn’t there. He can probably always hear him coming like five minutes before he even get there and since he’s not opening it definitely means he’s off to somewhere doing… the things a gamekeeper does. Whatever it is. Stiles already knows half of Derek’s school schedule thanks to Scott anyway, so it wouldn’t be a problem to wait for him when one of his lesson ends. In the school. With all bunch of other people around. Yeah, that sounds nice. And save. He will do this. Why didn’t he think about this earlier, damn. Surprising Derek in his own home on the other hand, with no one around doesn’t sound remotely that nice. Is Stiles panicking? Because it kind of feels like he does.

Just right in the moment Stiles wants to turn his back to the hut and leave… or run, really, before, what Stiles thought Derek appears from the forest, most likely, because that’s where he spends most of his time, Stiles found out ages ago, he hears a loud bark and a creaking of a door being opened . He has only enough time to turn and face the shack again before a huge animal lends on his chest and brings him down to the ground.

“Hi, Fluffy.” Stiles squeaks, trying to free himself. “What a good boy,” he adds, rubbing Fluffy everywhere he can reach. “How have you been you beast, haven’t seen you in a while. Wanna a treat? Look what I have for you.” He continues, pulling some biscuits from his pocket. Fluffy takes it carefully, like he’s perfectly aware of his mouth full of long sharp teeth and then he licks Stiles’ whole hand thoroughly. Gross, Stiles thinks, looking at his saliva covered fingers. But also sweet, he shrugs and signs as he wipes it into the grass he’s landed on. Fluffy’s just showing his affection the only way he can. It’s quite nice, when you think about it. What is not nice is one hundred and eighty pounds lying n your chest, making it impossible for you to even breathe lets alone move.

“Hey, Derek.” Stiles says irritably, because really, does Derek even realizes how big of an asshole he is? Maybe if someone told him, he would re-evaluated his life choices and it would made him a better person. Or maybe not. “No, I don’t need a hand, but thanks for not offering.” He adds, dusting his trousers when Fluffy finally gets off of him.

“What do you want?” Derek snaps, standing in the doorway. He wears his usual black Henley shirt and dark well fitting trousers, but more importantly he also wears a red apron with white dots and he apparently realizes it the same moment Stiles does. Stiles thinks it’s definitely his poorly hidden amusement that tipped Derek off. He scowls and crosses his arms across his chest in the attempt of hiding it. Stiles smirks at him, feeling more confident all of a sudden. Derek’s humiliation probably does it for him, who would have thought.

“What. Do you want.” Derek says again after Stiles just stares at him for a whole minute, rubbing Fluffy’s head absent mindedly, and this time it’s not a question. “If you came all the way down here so you could just stare at me-“

“No!” Stiles interrupts him, trying to remember what’s he doing here without starting laughing out loud. Now he really wishes electronic devices would work on Hogwarts grounds because this is something he doesn’t want to forget. He probably won’t anyway. It’s already burned on his eyelids.

“I mean, I was…Nice apron, by the way.” He blurts, pointing his finger at Derek and winking. That is so not going according to plan. But really, would you blame him? This is totally once in a lifetime opportunity. And Derek is _blushing_. This is gold, Stiles’ eyes widen in surprise. He can’t help it.

“Can you just fuck off?” Derek snaps, already closing his door. “I’ve got cupcakes-“ he stops abruptly, “I mean. I got stuff to do. It’s none of your business anyway. You said hi to my dog,” he says the last words almost tauntingly, and wait a sec, what _that_ supposed to mean? “Your job here is done.” He finishes, slamming the door in Stiles’ face. What. Stiles stands uncertain what to do, staring at the solid wooden barrier in front of him. Fluffy whines and nudges his hand.

“You forget Fluffy outside, you dumbass!” Stiles yells unnecessary loud, trying to figure out what just happened. Also Derek just pisses him off, ok.

“Fuck off, Stiles, and I mean it.” Derek yells back. What a pair of adults they are. Scott would say they deserves each other, also Scott doesn’t know shit.

“I actually need to speak to you. So open the door.” Stiles throws back, and with that he starts knocking at the door vehemently. “I’m not leaving and you don’t have enough self-control to ignore me so just cut the crap and let me in.” This is mental, Stiles thinks, resting his forehead against the wood. Fluffy apparently enjoys this whole show because he starts barking and running around excitedly.

“Ok, I’m leaving but I’m taking Fluffy with me!” Stiles continues but he doesn’t move an inch. “Don’t worry though, I will explain to him that you ditched him because you were- you were too afraid to open your fucking door and talk to me-“

“Yeah, like he would actually go with you anywhere! Stop flattering yourself. He doesn’t like you _that_ much.” Derek yells back angrily. “I know where his loyalty lies and you can’t buy him with-“

The door bursts open at that and Stiles, who was leaning against it a moment ago falls head first into the room, bumping into Derek’s rock hard chest. It must be due to his surprise that Derek actually takes a step back, putting his hands on Stiles’ hips to stabilize him. And thank God, otherwise Stiles would really ended on a ground. Again.

Stiles lifts his head, looking directly into Derek’s eyes.  And wow. Are they blue? Or more like green? Stiles’s never been sure and even now, when he’s the closest to Derek’s oh so handsome face he’s ever been, he just doesn’t know. They may be a little brown, too. Just around the pupils.

They just stares at each other for what feels like minutes, Derek looks so surprised it would be hilarious in any other situation, and Stiles is sure he’s holding his breath. With the sudden realization that he’s clenching Derek’s red apron in his fist he lets go abruptly. Derek snaps out of it when Stiles lowers his gaze and coughs. He takes a few steps back, once again crossing his arms, looking uncomfortable. Well, that was awkward, Stiles thinks.

“That was awkward,” Stiles laughs weakly, because that's how he reacts in awkward situations, ok, he panics. Because this is another of Stiles’ self defense mechanisms, and he uses them a lot when Derek’s around as it seems. But if he didn’t he would have thought about how close their lips were just a moment ago, how Derek smelled, how he was holding his hips tightly and he really doesn’t wanna go that way. Or at least not now, with Derek subtly backing away from his as far as the room lets him.

“Are you crazy? What was that?” Derek finally says and if is face expression is any indicator, which as a matter of fact is, because Derek doesn’t play subtle, it costs him a lot to not throwing Stiles out again and locking the door behind him. Stiles nervously turns his head towards the open door, evaluating his options, but Fluffy is successfully blocking the only way out, sitting in the doorway with tongue out and his head slightly tilted to the side. At least someone is having a good time, Stiles signs resignedly.

“You opened the door and I fell through. Because I was leaning against it. Obviously.” He adds, throwing his hands in the air. “And you opened it too fast I mean do you even get any guest like ever? Because that’s not how you wel-“ Derek growls.

“Alright, not the point. You know even though your eyebrow game is hella strong it would be awesome if you actually use your words-“ Derek growls again and his eyes flash red.

Stiles is not afraid of him. Or he can pretend he’s not afraid anyway. Fake it till you make, that’s his motto.

“You really don’t know why I’m here? I mean really, it’s not _that_ hard to guess.” Stiles points out sarcastically and sits on a chair at Derek’s table. “Tournament? Ring a bell?” he continues and lets his gaze wonder around the room. He’s never been here before. Because why would he. It looks bigger here than from the outside actually. It’s just a one big room divided into smaller spaces by stuff like a wooden library, with bunch of old looking books, sort of dividing Derek’s pseudo kitchen from his lets call it a living room, or some weirdly looking plant, separating his sleeping area. Also there is a big paravan made from what looks like red and gray stained glass, half hiding what must be Derek’s bed. Really big bed if Stiles can say from the half of it he can see.

There is a fireplace, too, with comfortably looking chairs in front of it. One of the chairs is covered in colorful blankets and it looks so ruined, Stiles is sure it’s where Fluffy sleeps, because of course Derek is the kind of a person who would have bought an armchair for his dog. This is the cutest thing ever and Stiles is in love with Derek. There is no way back. No scratch that, he _would_ be, if Derek wasn’t such an asshole.

All in all it looks really cozy and Stiles is surprised. He would expect more of a cave kinda thing with covered windows so no sun light could come through, no furniture, just some excuse for a bed hidden in the darkest corner. You know, something more matching Derek’s grumpy ass personality. Or that personality Stiles imagines Derek has anyway.

When he turns back to Derek still standing in front of him, he notices cute looking cupcakes with white frosting laying on the table. “You have to be kidding me,” Stiles snorts. In his defense he wants to take it back the moment he say it because when he looks up at Derek, his face is just closed off and Derek doesn’t meet Stiles eyes. Now Derek feels ashamed because Stiles knows about his baking hobby and Stiles feels like an asshole because…well he acts like an asshole.

“I didn’t mean… I mean. I’m. Did you make-“ Stiles blabbers and scratches his neck, feeling his face going pink.

“Just don’t.” Derek signs and sits on the other chair, sliding the plate across the table and hiding it protectively in his arms. He looks hurt and Stiles wants to smack himself.

“No, I’m really sorry, ok. I didn’t mean to make fun of you-“

“Yeah, right.” Derek interrupts him.

“Alright, fair point. But I didn’t mean to make fun of you because of this. And that’s the truth. I was just surprised.” Stiles tries to explain, feeling like the worst person ever, like he ruined something nice. Oh my God, he realizes, horrified, he’s Grinch to Derek’s home baked Christmas and he definitely doesn’t wanna be the that person.

“I mean, come on, I wouldn’t make fun of you, you know me.” Apparently it’s Derek’s turn to snort now. “Alright, you kind of know me. Both you and I, we could be dicks to each other but I would never mock anyone for something they genuinely enjoys. I mean if that's what this is about. ” He finishes.

“Ok.” Derek mutters.

“So are we good?”

“Sure. I know you didn’t mean to. I tell if you’re telling the truth so…” but Derek still doesn’t look convinced.

“I’m sorry.” Stiles signs. “I know people can get hurt even if you don’t mean it.” Derek doesn’t respond to that. “You’re dirty secret is save with me” Stiles adds and winks conspiratorially, trying to lighten up the mood. Derek’s glare indicates it doesn’t work, not  even a little. “Alright, but I’m doing this only in the name of our new forming alliance. Otherwise I’d stick to that ‘things die faster if you stop bringing them up’ rule” Stiles says and takes a deep breath. He so didn’t think he will end up telling Derek the most embarrassing think that ever happened to him but hey, Stiles can adapt and this situation is screaming for sacrificing his dignity.

Derek just stares at him, confusedly. “So. Story time. It isn’t a secret I used to crush on Lydia Martin. Like I had really really big crush on her.” Derek shifts and tilts his head.

“Used to?” is all he says.

“Yeah, I’d liked her since I was like eight, we used to live on the same street, you know. Anyway-“

“I’ve heard. I’ve also heard about your ten, wait now more like a fifteen years” and hey, low blow, “plan of Lydia falling for you. What happened to that?” Derek says, sounding vague, picking some non existed dirt from the table. He doesn’t even meet Stiles’ eyes and really? That’s why Derek is mad?

“Look, I don’t want to be on a team with her. We’re friends but I’m not gonna sacrifice us for helping her win or whatever if that’s what you think. Like I said, I used to have a crush on her.” Stiles explains. “And how do you even know about my plan?” he asks after a moment when he processes what Derek just admitted.

“Scott.” Derek hisses. “I’m not going around listening to gossips, Stiles.”  adding irritably.

“Whatever. We’re gonna back to that later. Now, do you want to hear my humiliating story or not?”

Derek just hums at that, dips one of his fingers into the cupcake frosting and licks it. “Go on.” He says, challengingly, leaning in his chair.

 ***

 


	2. Chapter 2

That _son of a bitch_. “So it happened about four years ago, before Christmas.” Stiles signs. “And there was this girl, she was in love- or more like obsessed with Scott, but he was already into Allison so…” that’s enough of an explanation, Stiles thinks and mimics gagging. Derek doesn’t react to that. “And that girl thought it was a good idea to slip him one of those chocolate boxes, with love potion in them. Weasley’s twins used to sell them.”

“Yeah, right.” Derek snaps and rolls his eyes at that. “Like ten years ago. It’s banned, has been for a long time, if you wanna lie you better come up with-”

“I’m aware it’s banned. But thank you for your input.” Stiles says irritably. This is already pretty humiliating without Derek questioning it. “Anyway. That girl, she probably found it somewhere and I don’t know how but she slipped it into Scott’s room.” Derek starts eating the cupcake, watching Stiles like a hawk.

“Long story short I was the one who accidentally ate it.” He admits reluctantly.

“So what. You was all over her for a day-“ Derek says with a barely hidden scorn but Stiles continues.

“I haven’t finishes, so if you don’t mind,” he grabs one of the cupcakes too, and bites into it angrily. “As you pointed out, these chocolate boxes has been banned for years so the love potion in that particular one was…expired. Not only that I embarrassed myself in the Great Hall trying to convince Scott’s very surprised secret admirer I’m her only true love, probably due to the expiration it kind of back fired.” Stiles continues, scratching his neck, looking anywhere but Derek. “Later that day I broke into Slytherin common room to find Lydia, because I had a urge to apologize to her for wanting temporally another person, also I wanted to prove her I’m her Disney Prince or whatever, like she cared. I begged her to forgive me, ok. I’ll never forget that. It is the most mortifying thing that ever happened to.” Derek’s watching, not saying a word. “It’s one thing when a potion makes you adore someone, but it is totally something different when the object of your desire actually really like really for real _is_ an object of your desire.”

“How did you keep that a secret?” Derek finally asks, serious look on his face.

Flushing a little he continues. “I actually found Lydia in girls bathroom and she-“ he cuts himself of when Derek finally start laughing. “Hey, be nice, I just bared myself-“ but Derek just continues laughing. “Shut up, asshole. It’s a serious thing,” Stiles snorts and throws the crumpled paper cup at Derek’s head. “She had to curse me, you know, _Petrificus totalus_ me, so I stopped following her. I was hidden and  locked – SHUT UP DEREK-  in that bathroom stall for five hours! She promised she won’t tell and made me her bitch for a _month_. I had to carry her books for fucks sake.” Derek stops laughing but Stiles can still detect amusement in his eyes. Also now they are just staring at each other.

“So,” Stiles says awkwardly after a moment, “can we talk now? I swear I’m not sabotaging you.” He continues, lifting his hands, palms towards Derek as a sign of peace. “I just though we could like, come up with a strategy or something.” He explains hopefully. They are getting somewhere, Stiles can feel it in his bones. Because this? This is the most friendly conversation they’ve had, like ever. Even though it wasn’t particularly friendly, there wasn’t any death threats, was they. From neither of them.

Derek obviously doesn’t feel the same way Stiles does because he looks away and coughs. “I’ll take care of the first task.” He says and stands up. “You should go, it’s getting dark.” With that he stands next to the open door, gesturing at it with his hand.

“Are you kidding me?” Stiles blinks. “We just bonded over sharing our- mine humiliation and your guilty pleasure and you wanna just act like it didn’t happen? I can’ believe you.” He says angrily. “Tell me what you know. And-“ he adds when Derek is totally about to start lying, “-don’t even bother to deny it. I saw the way Deaton looked at you when he was talking about the first task.”

Derek crosses his arms. “Leave. Now.” Great. McGrumpy is back and it went so well, Stiles thinks. Also he doesn’t like it. He doesn’t like it at all. What the reason of hiding something from Stiles if they are in the same fucking team anyway?

“Is it because you know something you shouldn’t?” he asks, watching Derek questionably.

“Let it go.” Derek mutters, looking suddenly uncomfortable. “An leave. Please. We talk at school soon.”

“No way, we have only a week for it and you are the type of person who would avoid me for the whole time.” Stiles accuses him, he knows he’s right. Derek would disappear the moment Stiles get on his super-senses radar. “You do know something.” Stiles repeats, and this time its not a question. “Did somebody told you?” he tries blindly, and then it hit him. “Did you uncle told you? Is this about family favoritism? Derek?” Stiles says, eyes widen. That can’t be true, he thinks. Stiles doesn’t know about Peter Hale but Derek wouldn’t do this. He’s … he’s honest, at least that more or less fictional version of him Stiles crushes on is. And the real life Derek, if he knows, it’s a hundred percent Peter Hale’s doing. Stiles’ always thought something is wrong about him.

“No.” Derek scowls. “Nobody told me anything. I-“ he starts but cut himself off and focuses on something. “Somebody’s coming. I think it’s Deaton. You should go, now.” Derek says quickly.

“But,“ Stiles tries again but stands up, stopping in the doorway, “Find me in the school tomorrow.” He blurts, looking at Derek expectedly. “We have to talk about it.”

Derek stares at him, like he doesn’t understand what Stiles deal is but then he signs resignedly. “Alright.”

“If you won’t, I’ll come by again and take Fluffy hostage.” Stiles fist bump him in his shoulder. He takes three steps back when Derek growls at him. “Alright, alright, I was joking. I know you said he wouldn’t go with me-  But seriously-“

“Good bye, Stiles.” Derek hisses and slams the door.

 ***

It’s four in the afternoon and Derek still hasn’t show up.

“Scott!” Stiles cries desperately. “What do I do?” he adds as he collapses on the chair in the Gryffindor common room.

“Maybe he is looking for you, you know.” Scott mutters while copying Allison’s homework. Even his best friend doesn’t pay him any attention, why should Derek.

“Yeah he isn’t trying very hard, is he.” Stiles snaps, already fed up.

Scott narrows his eyes. “Does it even cross your mind he in fact is looking for you, while you’re here, in a common room that isn’t even yours?”

“Shit.” Stiles blurts. He didn’t think about that. He spends almost all of his free time in the Gryffindor tower he didn’t  realize Derek can’t know that.

“And I’m gonna have Muggle studies with him in an half an hour. You can wait for him after that.”

That sounds reasonable, Stiles thinks. Well, definitely more reasonable than Derek actually avoiding Stiles. Because _that_ would be completely unreasonable.

“Alright.” he agrees reluctantly.

 

“So where is he?” he asks as soon as Scott comes out of the class room. He’s one of the last, most of the student already passed by.

“I don’t know, he wasn’t in the class.” Scott replies, Stiles can detect pity in his voice.

“Does it still seem to you like he’s looking for me?” he signs angrily. “He promised to find me. How am I suppose to work with him if he doesn’t even talk to me?”

“Maybe you should surprise him lock him somewhere and-“ and what.

“Let me stop you right there, Scotty. You probably forget that little detail he’s a fucking werewolf, alright, so there won’t be any locking, or tyi-“ he suddenly cuts himself off, when he feels the same iceness he felt the previous night in his room. Scott is looking somewhere behind him with his mouth hanging open. Stiles turns quickly to find himself facing to a ghost. The same ghost of a young girl Stiles saw Derek talking to the night the goblet chose the champions. It’s Derek’s sister.

“It’s rude to stare.” She says. Stiles snaps out of  it after Scott nudges him into his ribs. He blinks and coughs awkwardly.

“Hey. Hi, um. You’re Derek’s sister.” Stiles blurts.

“Laura.” She says and raises her hand for Stiles to shake it. He just blinks at her once more. “I’m just messing with you.” She laughs. “You’re Stiles. Nice to finally meet you by the way. I expected it earlier but what can you do, right.” Stiles has no idea what she’s talking about. “And you’re Scott, right?” she asks, looking behind Stiles. “You’re competing, too.” Scott just nods, obviously just as confused as Stiles. “Well, I’d wish you good luck, but my brother’s…” she trails off. “Anyway, I hoped we could talk?” she looks questionably at Stiles.

“Um.” That’s unexpected. Students don’t really talk to ghost, just small talks, basically and Stiles has no idea what Laura could want from him.

“Stiles?” she ask again.

“Yeah, sure. Lets. Lets talk.” He replies and follows her down the hall. Stiles turns to look at Scott. He knows he looks panicked and he hopes Scott realizes it and revenge Stiles if anything happened to him.

“I’m not going to kill you and make it look like an accident.” Laura says when they end up in a small space under the stair. Oh Gods. Do ghost have some super senses, too? Or maybe only the werewolf-ones. Speaking of which, was Laura even a werewolf? Stiles looks around. He didn’t  even know this place exists. It’s quiet here. Uncomfortably quiet if you ask Stiles. Especially if your only company is a ghost of your frenemy’s sister and you have no idea what she’s up to. “But I could. Being dead doesn’t mean I don’t have the power.” She adds in a mock threat. Or at least Stiles hopes she’s just mocking him. He takes a step back anyway.

“So.” Stiles intelligently says. But really, what is expected from him? He thought Laura is gonna do the talking here, but she’s just watching him curiously.

“How old are you?” she finally asks, and really? What that suppose to do with anything?

Stiles signs. He hates explaining this and he has no reason to explain this to Laura of all people. Ghost…Supernatural creatures. Ugh. Stiles will never get used to this. “I’m eighteen. Nineteen soon. I couldn’t go to school for while.”

“Why?” she continues her interrogation, floating noiselessly a feet above the ground.

“I really don’t see how this is important. You wanted to talk, right? If that means to questioning me I’m leaving.” Stiles snaps but sits on the last stair anyway.

Laura sits in front of his, crossing her legs, still floating in the air. “Derek couldn’t come today.” She replies, ignoring Stiles’ question. “But he’d probably avoid you anyway.” She adds.

“So this is some sort of a test of trust? Or why are you telling me this? Oh wait. You’re holding me up so Derek can disappe-“

“No, you dumbass.” Laura snorts. “I wanna help you.  Derek thinks he can do the first task on his own, but he can’t. It’s designed the way both of the team have to participate.”

“I don’t think you should be telling me this,” Stiles blurts, uncertain. “There is definitely a rule about that. Don’t ask for help-“

“Yeah, there is. Also you didn’t ask so shut up and listen.” She cuts him off. “Derek knows what the first task is. I didn’t tell him if that’s what you wanna ask,” she says after Stiles opens him mouth to interrupts her. “But since he knows, it would be saver if you knew, too.”

“Well, he didn’t say anything.” Stiles replies disappointedly. He truly believed they could be a good team but Derek apparently gave up on him already. Before the tournament even started. Wow, what a confidence boost, Stiles snorts.

“I know. That’s why I’m telling you. He thinks it’s safer for you to not do this one. But like I said, you have to. The task has two parts, Derek will take care of the first one and you have to do the rest. The fastest team wins.”

“Why does Derek even care whether its save for me or not? Also the whole tournament is risky, is he gonna force me sit on the bench or what?” Stiles asks, with one hand supporting his head, with the other gesticulating wildly in the air.

“He cares.” Laura snaps. “Don’t be an idiot, of course he does.”

“What that supposed to mean?” Stiles interrupts her.

Laura ignores him again. It’s probably another family mark. Stiles should be used to it by now. “Derek’s part is taking care of some,” she does air quotation marks ‘untamable monster guarding the treasure’. Your part will be get the treasure.” She says. “Or it’s more like a chest, or a box really. But during events like this people like using more…fancy words. Anyway, the problem, though, or Derek says-“

“Derek says I can’t get a box while he’s going to tame some probably huge, human meat eating motherfucker? Are you joking?” Stiles asks, already getting up. “This is a joke. I can’t believe I let another Hale fuc-“

“The box is going to be in some sort of a nest about seventy feet above the ground.” Laura says vaguely but Stiles notices she’s watching him carefully.

That’s before he realizes what Derek’s sister just said. He sort of collapses back on the stair, his eyes widen in shock.

Well, fuck. Also does Derek knows Stiles is terrified of height or is he just afraid Stiles will fuck it up? “I’m gonna fight the monster.” Stiles states, shaken. “There is no way anybody get me climb-“

“I think it’d be better if you use a broom. I’s definitely faster.” Laura points out, unconcern. “Also you can’t fight the monster. First of all there is almost no chance you could be faster than Derek. And Derek can’t do the second part. Or he could, he could climb that thing. But it would slow you down since he can’t do magic so that’s leaves you.”

“But-“

“Wait till you see Toothless, you’ll be trying to get as far away as you can.” She winks at Stiles. “You’re lucky Derek can deal with it.”

“Ha, are you telling me I’m the lucky one?” Stiles asks incredulously. “Also Toothless? Is there any chance it’s not mean as an irony?” he signs.

“Yeah, you better believe you are.” Laura replies. “And I’m not telling you more because I think the moment of surprise is your best friend now. You’d be so terrified of staying on the ground you won’t want to leave the broom.” She adds amusedly. “And find Derek, you need to talk this through.”

“Thanks for the advice. What do you think I was trying to do before you kidnaped me?” Stiles snaps.

“Ha ha. Funny.” Laura says dryly. “I’m serious, tho. If he will be trying to get rid off you, tell him you spoke to me.

“How does Derek know what the first task is, anyway?” Stiles signs.

“It was a mistake, really. The animals for the first task were transported to Hogwarts ground-“ she cuts herself off, raising her eyebrows at Stiles, “-and you are not going to look for them. They are hidden in the forbidden forest which is dangerous as it is even without those kind of creatures captured there. And I’m serious. Derek wouldn’t talk to me for a year if something happened to you because of something I said. So before you and Scott go there, get this information from Derek first.” Stiles stares at her. “So it doesn’t points directly at me..?” she adds, obviously doesn’t get Stiles’ surprise. “Oh, come on. Deny it. Tell me you won’t tell Scott the moment you get out of here.” She snorts.

“Anyway, like I said. It was a mistake during the transport. They send them earlier and because Derek as a gamekeeper takes care of those kind of stuff, he was the one being contacted and signing the papers.” Laura continues. “Judges already know Derek knows, because he turned himself in the moment he realizes those animals were for the tournament. But they decided to let it go.”

“What do you mean let it go? It’s sounds awfully like favoritism, you know.” Stiles asks and frowns.

“Oh my God, you two, really.” Laura signs and snorts. “Anybody else would kill for this information, do you even realize that. And all you can think about is playing fair. Seriously, do you know what the prize even is?” Before Stiles can start talking, Laura continues. “The thing is, Derek doesn’t need any preparation for making Toothless obey. Or any other of the animals, after all. He’s the alpha. Derek’s at the top of the food chain. No matter what animal would be chosen. So even if it sounds unfair, the only unfair thing could be him being a werewolf. And I’m pretty sure Lydia’s is a part-Veela.” _Oh_ , Stiles thinks. That actually explains a lot.  “And that big guy, Boyd, is definitely a part-Giant. I mean have you seen him? He’s _huge_.” Stiles just gapes at her. “What? The cross breeding is pretty common thing.” She adds and stands up. “Talk to Derek.”

Stiles stands up, too, looking at Laura gliding away. “Oh, and one more thing,” she says and turns to face Stiles again. “Beware of my uncle. I don’t know what's he up to, but something is happening.” Laura adds darkly. “I’ll talk to you if I find something.” And with that she disappears.

***

“Whar did she want?” Scott asks when Stiles finds him in Ravenclaw common room. He actually looks interested and Laura was right. He’s totally gonna tell him what he just found out. But Stiles wants to speak to Derek first.

“Can you and Allison meet me here in an hour? I need to talk to you but first I have to find Derek.” He says and runs into his room, diving under his bed. There is a shoe box full of his crap but there is also Maradeur’s map. Stiles stole it from the caretaker’s office. It was a stupid dare, to take something from there, and Stiles ould probably felt more guilty of not returning it if the map wasn’t the most wicked thing he owned.

Stiles actually thought the the existence of this map was another urban legend, until he accidentally found it.

He puts it on his bed and takes out his wand and touches the parchment lightly. “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.”

At once, thin ink lines begins to spread like a spider's web from the point his wand touched. They crisscrosses, they fannes into every corner of the parchment; then words begins to blossom across the top, great, curly green words, that proclaims: Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present THE MARAUDER'S MAP.

Stiles studies the map carefully, looking for the dot with Derek’s name attached to it. He immediately looks at the corner of the map where Derek’s wooden house is. The map also shows a small part of the forbidden foresr. He can’t see anything for a moment but then Derek’s dot suddenly appears on the border line of the map. So he is in the forest, Stiles thinks. And really? Is he hiding? Is Derek, the big bad wolf hiding so he won’t have to talk to him? Stiles is so not gonna have it. But before he can even get up to go look after him, Derek disappears again.

Stiles marks the spot he saw him, anyway, and leaves the castle as fast as he can.

He runs down the hill, determined to find Derek and makes him talk. When he gets to the hut, he checks the map again to see if Derek came back by now. He can’t find the dot with his name so he heads straight to the forest. He has his wand, so it’s not like dangerous or anything, he reassures himself mentally. But when he walks by Derek’s wooden house, he hears frantic scrabbling and barks from inside. Taking Fluffy with him can’t really hurt anybody, right. And Derek doesn’t lock anyway, because honestly, who besides Stiles would ever broke into his home? Not that Derek couldn’t literally smell somebody’s been there, but Fluffy is guarding the door. Apparently everyone else thinks Fluffy is a hell hound with the only desire, which is ripping your throat out.

When Stiles opens the door, Fluffy welcomes him enthusiastically.

“Come on, buddy. Gotta help me find Derek.” He says and walks toward the forest.

Fluffy, thankfully, doesn’t leave his side even when they get pretty deep, more far than the Marauder’s map even shows. Stiles checks it occasionally, illuminating it with his wand to see, if Derek shows up somewhere else.

He walks in silence surrounded by thick black trees. Suddenly Stiles sees something moving in front of him. He stops, mortified, holding his wand up. He can’t se anything, but Fluffy next to his starts whining quietly, pressing himself more firmly on Stiles’ leg.

“What are doing here?” comes an angry voice behind him. And Stiles could cry in relief because it’s Derek and he isn’t going to be eaten by some forest monster. He’s heard the stories, alright?

Stiles turns to face- half wolfed out Derek. That is new. “I can’t believe this either but I’m glad to see you.” He says, lowering his wand. “Why the..?” he asks, pointing at his own face.

“I thought I’ve heard… never mind.” Derek says, looking away.  “I found you instead. And you didn’t answer my question.”

“Isn’t it obvious? I was looking for you! And really, Derek? Hiding in the forest? I thought you’re better than that. Look, I even borrowed your dog but he seems more afraid then I am. Fluffy was whining for the last five minutes like a b-“

“I wasn’t _hiding_ ,” Derek scowls, “I was working. And Fluffy was guarding you. And his whining actually let me know you’re in the forest. So give him some credit.” Derek says matter of factly, kneeling and rubbing Fluffy on the head. “Lets go, I’m taking you back to the castle.”

“No way! You promised we talk today and you’re not getting rid off me-“

Derek growls. “Doesn’t working on me, asshole.” That’s usually true but wolfed out Derek looks kind of scary. “I talked to Laura, you know.”

“What?” He snaps. “Why?” oh wow. Definitely not the right thing to say right now. Derek looks pissed off.

Abort, abort. “Well or should I say she talked to me, because that what happened, really. She stalked me after-“

“Did she tell you about- that’s why you’re –“ Derek takes a deep breath. “What did she tell you?”

“First of all, this whole situation is totally your fault, just to be clear.” Stiles points out in mock disappointment.

Derek grabs his arm in a meantime and tugs him out of the forest, Fluffy walks quietly behind them. “She said something about the first task, about you being the apex predator dealing with the potentially deadly part of the task like it’s a piece of a cake.” Stiles says, almost running, trying to match Derek’s pace.

“Alright. What else?”

“She also said I have to do the second part if we want to win, but you don’t want to let me.”

Derek stays silent until they leave the forest behind them, standing in front of Derek’s house. “Get in.” he finally grumbles.

“Oh my God. Thanks for the invitation.” Stiles says sarcastically, shaking his head in disbelief. “If there is a plastic on the floor, I’m leaving.”

“What?”

“Never mind.” Stiles replies and flops onto Derek’s chair. The cleaner one. “So, what's your deal, anyway? Are you that afraid of me fucking up you don’t even want me to…-“ he trails of, watching Derek expectadly.

“I don’t know what Laura told you,” he replies, sitting on the kitchen table. Stiles has to turn in the armchair, throwing his legs over the armrest, “but it’s dangerous. I mean especially because of y-“ he looks unsure of what to say, “-well I, Scott says you-“

“So you know about me being terrified of height. Thank god, I really thought you want to get rid off me, here.”

“I wouldn’t do that.” Derek signs and looks away.

“Wait, are you worried about me?” Stiles says slowly. “Oh my God, you are!” he continues when Derek looks sharply at him, his ears definitely going pink.

“I’m afraid you freeze and won’t be able to do it. Did Laura told you the best way to get that high is by using a broom?” Derek deflects.

“Yeah, she did.” Stiles says, suddenly reminded what's in front of them. “So what's the monster, anyway? Is it a hippogriff?” Derek snorts at that. “Alright, something bigger? Can’t you like, I don’t know, show me?” Stiles says hopefully.

“It’s not that simple, Stiles. They are watched so noisy student won’t _accidentally_ bump into them.” Derek explains, crossing his arms.

“Well so tell me.” Stiles pushes.

“I’m not supposed to tell anyone.”

“Come on! Anyone who ever says ‘I’m not supposed to tell’ is always dying to tell someone, so tell me! Your secret is save with me.” Stiles says, leaning forward.

“No. And you’re gonna say everything you know to Scott the moment you see him. If you haven’t told him already.” Derek says, sounds amused.

“That’s…yeah. You’re right. But won’t it be better if I know wha-“ Stiles tries again but Derek cuts him off.

“No.”

“Derek!”

“Stiles.”

“Alright. Laura was probably right about the moment of surprise.” Stiles says and stands up. “She said I’ll be so terrified I jump on the broom just to get as far as I can from.. Toothless.”

Derek snorts at that. “Yeah, she was probably right.”

“Also I let you know I totally expect ‘Toothless’ being and ironic nickname but I’m not going to worry about that. I’m just gonna believe in your superiority over every living thing.”

“That’s not-“

“I’m joking, alright.” Stiles interrupts him, patting Derek on the thigh on his way out of the hut. And hey, did he really just do that? He’s known for not respecting any personal space, but personal space of his _friends_ , who tolerate Stiles, is something- Derek is-.. Derek is currently staring at his own leg with a confused look on his face. Stiles coughs awkwardly. “Anyway,” he stops in the doorway, “if you need something, I spend like all my time in Gryffindor common room, so…”

“Stiles.” Derek says and looks up at him. They just stare at each other for a silent minute. “Don’t go back to the forest. And I’m serious.” He finally adds but the looks on his face indicates he wanted to say something different.

“There was something watching me, I think. Or someone. Right before you found me.” Stiles says slowly, watching Derek’s reaction.

“I’ll take care of it. You should go back to the castle now, it’s getting dark.” Derek says and stands up, grabbing his leather jacket, because of course Derek wears a leather jacket.

Stiles waves awkwardly and leaves.

***

“So what happened?” Scott asks Stiles, when he finds him and Allison waiting in his common room.

Stiles tells them.. well, everything. About Derek’s sister, all he found out about the first ask, “Duuuude,” Scott interrupts him, “you will totally win this one.” But when Stiles gets to the box in the nest part, Scott pats Stiles reassuringly on his back. “You just…won’t look down.” He adds, sounds doubtful.

Stiles never thought about his fear as a disadvantage, really. He even googled it once, at home, where is cell phone actually worked. One of the wiki-how tips is use logic, because by definition, a phobia is a illogical fear, which Stiles already knew. You’re not really in any danger.

And usually, just as wiki says, an appeal to Stiles’ sense of logic usually helps him overcome it. Because hands down, skyscrapers and all high buildings in general are incredibly save. Even airplanes, which might sounds ridiculous, when you takes into consideration we’re talking about flying boxes made of metal without using magic. But Stiles trusts statistics. And these thing are engineered by _engineers_ to be as save as possible.

But sitting on a broom sixty feet high – in that case being afraid is not a phobia, it’s a common fucking sense. There is literally nothing irrational about that. Nothing but the fact that there actually are people who do it for fun.

Another of wiki tips was ‘gradually expose yourself to you fear’- well, that would look kind of fishy if Stiles suddenly started hanging out around Quidditch pitch, even though Scott, his best friend, is a Gryffindor goal keeper. Stiles hasn’t sat on a broom since his mental breakdown in a first grade.

Another option would be receiving a therapy. Well, a little late for that.

“I’m pretty sure there is a potion that makes you-“ Scott starts but Allison cuts him off.

“You can’t use a potion. Even if could you _Accio_ it, it would look suspiciously you had it prepared.” She says. “Maybe there is a herb or something that wouldn’t look so off to the judges, but it still be according to rules. “I assume you’re go for the broom, right?” Allison continues. Stiles agrees. “I mean that’s obviously the fastest way up.”

“Yeah, but how do we get through?” Scott says desperately.

“We’re figure something up, hon.” Allison replies, leaning more into Scott space and kissing his cheek soothingly. “Thanks for the heads-up, Stiles.”

He smiles at that and stands up. “I’m going to the library, see if I can find something useful.” He signs.

***

Stiles has spend every free minute of his time in the library. Three and a half days and he hasn’t found anything. Stiles is desperate. He can’t really ask his closest friends for help since they are competing in the tournament, too, and Stiles can’t exactly asks classmates since shouldn’t supposed to know.

This is ridiculous, Stiles thinks the night before the task, sitting again in a highly uncomfortable chair in the library. How is it even possible he can’t find anything? This is a magic school, for fucks sake. With a magic library full of magic books.

Stiles must have dozed off but what suddenly wakes him is feeling like his guts froze.

“What are you up to? Shouldn’t you be in your bed? Like three hours ago?” comes a voice behind him.

“Thanks for that, Laura, really.” Stiles growls. “Would you mind?” he turns, pointing wildly at Laura’s arm going through Stiles chest from behind him.

“Oh, sorry.” She says and glides slowly into the chair at the opposite side of the table Stiles’ currently occupies. “What are you still doing here, anyway? The task is in the morning, right? Not that Derek tells me anything,” she continues. “But I’ve read the announcement.”

“Huh?” Stiles intelligently replies. “What time is it?”

“It’s three am. The first task starts at eight.” Laura says patiently. “As in five hours.” She’s nodding her head slowly, noticing Stiles still doesn’t catch up. “Go. To. Bed. NOW.”

Stiles blinks a few times. A task. A box seventy feet above the ground. Stiles dying in the attempt of getting it. Derek being disqualified. Derek is going to lose because of Stiles being useless-” At that he actually hits himself in the face. God damn, priorities. His own life should probably has higher rating than Derek’s disappointment.

“Laura I’m fucked. Derek was right when he said I can’t do it. I’m afraid of heights.” He signs and splats himself on the table. “I don’t even take Astrology because of that fucking ladder leading to the class.”

“Do you realize you are allowed do use a wand, right?” Laura asks, pulling up her eyebrows.

“Well, obviously. That’s how I’m gonna get to my- a broom. A school broom.” Stiles says.

“I think you imagine it much worse tha- well it’s gonna be pretty bad-”

“Are you trying to cheer me up? Because it doesn’t work.” Stiles snaps.

“-I meant in a good way. It’s gonna be bad, but also good for you.” She adds, looking oddly satisfied.

“Are you in some ‘positive thinking’ group, or..?” Stiles trails off, waving his hand.

“No. My point is when you see Toothless, you’d get an adrenaline rush and it basically does it for you.” Stiles looks at her skeptically. Because really? That’s it?

“Are you serious? That’s your advice? Shouldn’t I be like…relaxed to actually do it?”

“If you’d prefer it, sure. But imagine Derek,” she looks amusedly at Stiles, like it supposed to mean something, “Are you imagining him?”

“Yeah.” Stiles signs.

“Alright. You can totally imagine him without his shirt on, I mean nobody will know.” Stiles goes immediately red. If Laura knows, Derek most likely knows, too, and ugh. This is just great. “Now put him in a life threatening situation.” Laura continues vaguely.

“Wait!” Stiles snaps out of his ‘Derek only in his well fitting jeans fighting a bear’ – Stiles knows he’s not really creative, but magical creatures never was his passion. “You said he won’t be in any danger!”

“Yeah, but not if you freeze and let him there stuck. I know my uncle says this tournament supposed to be a fun way to celebrate a 1100 years of Hogwarts, which sounds nice, but if it’s such a fun, why do they let you face monsters like … you see tomorrow? My uncle always does things with intentions. And I don’t like the way this one thing goes. So be careful. And be clever.”

“Oh my God. You’re really serious with the ‘no preparation at all’ advice.”

“Yep.”

“Laura! Does Derek knows it?”

“What? That you didn’t find anything? I don’t know, did you told him? Over the past four days? I mean during all those opportunities – opportunities I was throwing at you, may I add – you could but didn’t talk to him?” Laura asks, resting her chin on her hand. “You know I’d actually called a form of art, the way you always managed disappear.” Stiles just blinks. “Of course he doesn’t know, I told him you took care of it. I, unlike you, can lie to him, no blood pulse.” She winks.

“I’m so dead.” Stiles says, picking his stuff.

“Fake it till you make it, that’s your motto, right?” Laura laughs. “Come on, you really should sleep now.” She glides soundlessly beside Stiles on his way out of the library.

“You know I’m actually so tired right now I just let it go.” Stiles replies. Tomorrow is going to be a hell of a day.

***


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles and Derek meet the morning of the first task in the tent that has been set on the school grounds. Well, Derek, and the rest of the champions. They all wear the same sort of an uniform as Stiles does, with big numbers on their back. Stiles and Derek are fives. 

Lydia and Isaac are sitting in the corner on a wooden bench, talking in low voices. Ethan and Kali stand near the exit, looking more determined than usual. No surprise here, Kali’s the kind of a girl who would probably cut your balls off if you just looked at her in the wrong way, Stiles thinks. Boyd is standing next to Erica, his arm around her waist. Ironically, Scott and Allison look the most nervous, even though they, unlike the others, know, what's about to happen. Maybe except Stiles, who feels like his heart is going to explode in his chest. Scott might be a little paler but otherwise he seems ready. When he notices Stiles looking at him, he smiles and waves at him. Stiles isn’t sure who will be the one fighting the beast, it could be Allison as well as Scott because she is tougher than most guys Stiles knows. With a feeling of a sudden nausea he realizes he will know soon enough.

Stiles looks around, meeting Derek’s intense gaze. He’s… lurking, Stiles can’t come up with any better word, in the corner, hands in his pockets. Derek twitches his head while staring at Stiles intensively. Does it mean he wants to talk to him? It could be. It probably does because that’s what Stiles imagines is all Derek is capable of on the social interaction spectrum. If Derek actually waved at him or addressed Stiles, out loud, like saying his name out loud, Stiles would probably faint in shock anyway. He still points at his own chest, saying me in mock surprise. Derek just stares at him unimpressed, rising his eyebrows. And that’s it, Stiles thinks. They are oficially comunicating in some weird, passive aggressive eyebrow language. But Derek looks more like a serial killer with every second that passes by of Stiles not approaching him. Even without his leather jacket. A very hot serial killer who lurks in the corner, waiting for Stiles to come and lurk with him because they apparently can’t just talk like a people. 

“Are you trying to hide so nobody sees you talking to me? Too late for that, if you didn’t notice, we are together in this. I even have the same number on my back as you do. You know, the big, huge even, five.” Stiles says when he approaches Derek, pointing at his own back with his thumbs. “Couldn’t been any more obvious, if you ask me. Which you don’t, of course. Because you don’t speak. Like ever. Maybe if they put my name on you and yours on me… ” he trails off with a sign. “Joking.” 

“No. Why would I hide- ” he cuts himself, sounds confused. Stiles lift his gaze but Derek’s face is blank. “I wanted to talk to you in private.” Derek adds and takes a step towards Stiles. And really? Now? Also what is this sudden ignorance of personal space, Stiles thinks and stubornly takes a step back. 

“Do you realize you could have done it anytime during the past week?” Stiles hisses, stabbing his finger in Derek’s shoulder, suddenly irritated. “Literally anytime, when I was hanging around your hut, or when I spend like a ten thousand hours in the library looking for something – which you knew, by the way. Laura told me. Anything would be better than now, right now in this moment, when we are all crammed in this fucking tent the size of a-“

Derek obviously doesn’t care what Stiles thinks about the tent size because he grabs his arm, which Stiles used just a moment ago for gesticulating wildly in Derek’s face, and drags him as far as he can from other champions. Stiles is so startled he doesn’t even fight him.

“They know. About the animals.” Derek whispers urgently after he corners Stiles against the tent. And wohoo, what is this. Does Derek think Stiles told them? That is so- alright, he told Scott, but technically Derek knew Stiles was gonna do it. Also Derek is still clutching his arm so tightly it hurts a bit, leaning so close Stiles can feel Derek’s breath on his neck. Also he is perfectly aware his heart is racing now, which is total betrayal by his own body, because now is really not the time to being turned on by Derek being all rough with him. Or like ever, really, because Derek is an asshole and Stiles hates him. Or he can at least tell it to himself untill he believes it. 

All he can do now is hoping Derek will think it’s caused by the stressfull situation, because hands down, it could be. No scratch that, it should be, because they are about to face some unknown monster and Stiles is going to hang in the air, trying to steal a box from a nest and how big is that thing supposed to be? And how is he going to fly with that? Stiles finds it hard enough to just survive on a broom by himself. Can he just throw it down and Derek will take it after he knocks the… the… creature out? What if the thing will get Derek first, though. What then? So many questions they did not discuss because Derek was fucking hiding. But tell this to Stiles’ hormone controlled body because now Derek’s breath on his skin is the only thing that actually bothers Stiles. They could both just ignore it. He’s so down with that. It’s not like he popped a boner. He’s not that embarrassing. Well, not yet, at least. 

Stiles realizes he doesn’t react to Derek’s words and just stares at the hand on his arm at the same time Derek does because he carefully lets go and takes a hesitant step back. “Sorry.” He mumbles stiffly. Stiles is so shocked he can feel his eyes widen. Because Derek just apologized. He would give everything to have his phone with him right now. Also everything for it to make it actually work so he could record the whole thing. “I know you didn’t tell anyone except Scott.” He continues, and stands next to Stiles, so they both can watch the rest of the champions. “I’ve heard them talking. Apparently the only one who doesn’t know is Erica and Boyd.”

What? And why Stiles feels guilty all of a sudden? If he and Derek…alright, them and Scott and Allison, were the only one who knew, it wouldn’t felt as bad as when the only one who does not know are Erica and Boyd. “Shouldn’t we like, let them know-“

“No.” Derek hisses. “It wouldn’t help them anyway, they are going to be the first team to go.” He continues, talking even in a lower voice, looking around the tent. “I’m telling you this because I think something is going on. I don’t know how did the rest of them find out.” He sounds like something is wrong but he just can’t put his finger on what it is.

“What do you mean?” Stiles whispers back questionably. “It could be anything. They probably heard rumors and searched the forbidden forest-“

“No, they didn’t.” Derek cuts him of. “The animals are guarded by werewolves. I told you before, you can’t just sneak up on them unnoticed. It’s not possible.” 

“Somebody must told them, then.” Stiles says. 

“Exactly. But why are Erica and Boyd still clueless?” Derek frowns. 

“I’ll ask Lydia after this…” Stiles says and throws his arms in the air. “Maybe they’ve heard somebody talk about it. It’s probably nothing and you’re just being paranoid.” He continues in a patronizing tone, patting Derek on the shoulder. And when exactly have they started with the touching? Not that Derek seems to mind. Actually, he leans into Stiles’ hand a little. Or maybe Stiles is a little paranoid, too. 

“You do that.” Derek says, completely ignoring the part of him imagining things. “And I have one more thing I wanna talk about-“ he adds, looking suddenly uncomfortable, crossing his arms. “-we don’t have to if you- it would be safer but if you don’t-“, but before he can continue, professors Finstock and Deaton enter the tent. 

“Well, time to fill you in.” Finstock says loudly, standing in the middle, clapping his hands theathrically. “Your task is going to be collect the treasure! But listen, there is a magical creature, different for every team, guarding it. I’m going to give you a small model of the thing you’re about to face. Your order was already chosen by the goblet. So,” he continues, pulling a box from his robe. 

“First we have miss Reyes and mister Boyd. What do we got for you…” he trails off as he opens the box. “Ah! Acromantula!” he says, putting the perfect model on Erica’s hand. It tries to escape immediately and Erica traps it in her closed fist without even a blink. Not that bad, Stiles thinks. Or not that bad if you’re not terrified of spiders, because in that case this would be your worst nightmare but like a three thousand times worse.

“Next is miss Lestrange and mister Nott”, Finstock reveals the second animal, which is- is it a basilisk? Holy shit. “Basilisk! Blinded of course,” he adds. His laugh is followed by awkward silence. Finstock doesn’t seem to notice, grabbing the third model. “Miss Argent and mister Scott are going to face,” Finstock says, “a hippogryf!” he continues excitedly. “Look at its little wings!” he says as he handles it to Allison. And that is good, Stiles thinks. He looks at Scott, he can see his face easing up and gives him a thumbs up. Scott’s dad has hippogryfs on his – farm, or how they call these things if its all magical, Stiles is still getting used to these stuff, growing up in a muggle family and all that, and even though Scott doesn’t live with his father, he used to spent there holidays. This should be a piece of cake for him. 

“The fourth team, miss Martin and mister Lahey, are going to fight this beautiful dragon. A Welsh Green, may I add.” It stretches it’s wings as all champions look at it, baring its fangs. Stiles can feel Derek stiffen next to him and looks at him questionably. He looks like something is really wrong but when Stiles nudges him, he just shakes his head and turns his gaze away. This better means he’s going to explain later, Stiles thinks. He’s not panicking. Derek being all unsure is not good enough reason for Stiles to lose it, too. It’s not. 

 

“And the only magical creature left,” Finstock says, pulling the last model out the box, “goes to mister Stilinski and mister Hale!” he puts the animal on Stiles open palm. It looks like a dog, only it has three heads. Even the model is terrifying. Stiles can see its huge fangs and claws. At least according to head-teeth ratio they must be huge. “Three-headed dog! I’ve seen it minutes ago, let me tell you, this one is a vicious one.” He says, patting Stiles on the back. “Anyway! I’m going to leave you now, because I’m commentating, and professor Deaton will tell you the rest. Good luck!” with that he disappears through the entrance. 

“First of all, I want to tell you the rules.” Deaton announce, clapping his hands. “I’m sure all of you remember the first rule, the only thing you can use in the ring, is your wand. Another rule, which we could not tell you sooner for obvious reason but it doesn’t mean is any less important than the first one, is you can’t hurt those animals. As dangerous as they might seem to you, they are all very rare and extraordinary. Especially the basilisk. I don’t expect you to be able to hurt them anyway, but just to make it clear.” He continues, looking at the champions with his eyebrow rised. 

“Your task is not to kill the animal, but to get through them to collect the treasure. Obviously the best way to do it is to cooperate good as a team, but that is up to you and only you how you are going to deal with it. Miss Reyes and mister Boys, you’re going to be first. Please, get ready and go out into the enclosure when you hear a whistle, all right?” Deaton leads the first team away, towards the entrance. Stiles can hear the crown roaring already. “The rest of you,” Deaton says loudly, “sit and wait. Good luck.” He adds and leaves through the entrance as well. 

Stiles doesn’t even have time to sit next to Derek on the furthermost bench, when he hears a whistle blown somewhere. Erica and Boyd hugs each other and leave the tent. The audience gets even louder which means Erica and Boyd entered the enclosure and they are facing the living counterpart of their model. An acromantula. Stiles have never seen one and if he’s being honest, he hopes it stays that way. He’s not terrified of spiders, per say, but he might be of spiders the size of a horse with a taste for human flash.

He can feel Derek leaning into his space again but before he can react to that, Derek is whispering urgently into his ear. “They switched the animals. We were supposed to face the dragon.” 

Stiles turns his head to look at him. “What? That… makes sense, actually. Maybe the judges knew champions knew but they knew champions didn’t knew the judges knew- You mean all of them, right? All of the animals.” 

“No, just Toothless and the dog. I don’t know why.” Derek says confusedly, scratching his neck. “It’s definitely not a sabotage against us though-“

“Obviously. I would choose a dog over a dragon any time, if you ask me-“ Stiles laughs but Derek cuts him off.

“I didn’t mean it like that. The point is I used to take care of both of those animals. The dog’s name is Loki, I found him in a bin in Diagon Alley when he was a pup. If it did somebody who knows I used to work with Toothless-“

“Loki? Really, Derek? I’m just going to unjustifiably assume we’re talking about the marvel supervillain Loki character, the adopted brother of Thor, also his archenemy and not exclusively about the Norse mythology one, because picturing you as a secret nerd naming your monster dog after a comic character is so much more enjoyable than you being a mythology fan- wait, I think I could-“

“Stiles.” Derek hisses. “Focus.”

“I’m trying but you can’t just throw information like this on me. Also literally ten minutes ago I didn’t know what is going to try to kill me when I get out there so you can’t be really mad at me I’m not angry it’s going to be a dog, instead of a dragon. I mean dragons can fly. And they breathe fire. And fly, Derek, if you didn’t hear me before because you obviously aren’t listening to me,” Stiles says and snaps his fingers in front of Derek’s face. Did he really just zone out on him? Rude. Derek focuses on him again, frowning.

“Dragons also have only one head.” He points out because of course he chooses to suck all the positivity from Stiles.

“True, but they can fly which, and I’m gonna assume again here, dogs can’t.” 

“They can’t fly but their three heads can compensate for it pretty well since they can focus on three thing instead of one. “ Derek all but growls. 

“Shit.” Stiles says after a moment, mortified. Nobody prepared him for this! “Maybe we are being sabotaged, after all.” He adds and why is so hard to breathe, all of a sudden? Also isn’t it hotter here? About ten thousand degrees? Because Stiles is sweating now and he can’t breathe and Derek is… Derek is currently rubbing the small of his back is small circles and its weirdly suiting. Stiles closes his eyes, forgetting everything around him. The tend, roaring crown, a freaking hell hound waiting outside. “What are we going to do?” he asks after a moment when he can breathe normally again. “Should I like, sacrifice myself and you do the rest? It would take a while for the broom to get there, the castle is quite far from here. Oh my god, what is it doesn’t work? What if its too far from here?”

Derek jerks his hand away from Stiles, like he just caught himself doing something he didn’t intend. “Just breathe. I should be able to take care of Loki. I just still don’t like it. There must be a reason… or maybe it’s just a mistake.” He ends when he sees Stiles’ probably panicked face. “But as I was saying before - now it could be even more important than I though-“ he trails of awkwardly. 

“What is it?” Stiles asks, because he honestly doesn’t have an idea why is Derek so weird all of a sudden. 

“It’s the only thing I can do to protect you, since I’m not- I can’t do magic.” He continues, looking at Stiles like he should deduce what is Derek trying to say. Stiles is still lost though and Derek know it because he signs loudly and turns his gaze to watch his own hands. 

“I can’t do anything else than- and you can refuse, I mean it’s up to you-“

“Derek!” 

“I could. Scent you. I think it would help.”

“Um.” 

“We don’t have to. It’s just. I think it should confuse Loki to not going after you for the time you’ll need to get the broom.” Derek continues awkwardly, still staring at the floor.

“If it helps-“ Stiles says after a while, when the silence stretches to the point Derek seems like he’s going to just leave. The country probably, and never come back. Who would have thought he could look embarrassed. Because he does, and Stiles is not sure why because if they are really doing this, Stiles is the one who most likely ends up with his his trousers uncomfortably tight. Derek’s eyes snaps up to Stiles, his pupils blown wide. “-I mean do your thing-“ Stiles continues, his words catches in his throat. 

“We should wait. Until we are alone.” Derek interrupts him, Stiles could swear his eyes flicks to Stiles’ mouth for a second before he straightens himself and turns to watch what is happening around them. Stiles catches himself staring and Derek’s profile before he snaps out of it. 

Kali and Ethan are not among the people left in the tent and Stiles was so focused on Derek he didn’t even notices. But it means Erica and Boyd finished the first task. Stiles has no idea how long did it take but it feels like a minutes. 

They are sitting next to each other in an uncomfortable silence. Stiles can still hear the crowd yelling, sure, but he successfully blocks it all out in a favor of listening to Derek who is breathing evenly next to him. He tries to look at him but Derek just quietly stares in front of him, hands on his thighs. Stiles is not sure what makes him more nervous now. The prospect of him trying to not die on a broom or Derek touching him. Yeah, Stiles is aware it’s not going to be anything beyond PG rated but still. Derek is going to touch him. Willingly. 

Stiles hears the sudden roar of a crowd and he knows it means Kali and Ethan did it and with the, what must be a third blow of a whistle, Allison and Scott hand in hand disappears through the entrance. There is only Lydia, and Isaac who is greener than ever, left in the tent apart from Derek and Stiles.

What feels just like a few minutes there is a loud cheering of the crowd and after another blow, Stiles is in the tent alone with Derek. 

“Should I do something?” Stiles asks after Derek doesn’t make a move. He doesn’t even say anything and wow, after that little chat they had earlier Stiles almost forget Derek is completely incompetent in communication. “I don’t know how this wolf thing works, do you want me to-“

“Just stop talking.” Derek cuts him off and stands up, stepping between Stiles’ legs. Oh god, this is already more than some awkward arms rubbing Stiles was expecting. He can tell Derek’s nervous, too, but since he’s a responsible adult- well technically Stiles is an adult too, but Derek is the adult, it’s most likely caused by the life threatening situation ahead of them, because, unlike Stiles, Derek isn’t loosing himself in his wild fantasies right now. But neither is Stiles. Not really because his mind is completely blank. He’s aware he’s moving his arms from his chest to his thighs to crossing them back over his chest suddenly forgetting how to have arms. Derek signs and circles Stiles’ wrist gently, tugging them to his hips. 

“We don’t have time to do this properly but it should be enough for the time you’ll be exposed.” He sounds kind of pained and Stiles doesn’t really blame him, because probably all he can smell now is Stiles’ sweat, fear, nervousness and horniness. 

He coughs, trying to get rid off that lump in his throat. “Dude, it’s not like I’m going to go there naked, waving with a red flag-“

“I’m going to touch your neck now.” Derek cuts him off again and apparently Stiles’ brain function gets limited to all but shutting up and leaning back to expose his neck a little more. He could swears he hears a low growl coming somewhere from Derek’s chest at that and than he touches him. With his mouth. Stiles takes a deep breath at that reminding himself to not to do something crazy like grabbing Derek by his shoulders and climb him like a tree because that would be totally inappropriate. Also Derek would probably tear his throat out and make it look like an accident. Because Derek totally looks like the kind of person who lived that type of life that learns you how to get away with murder.

Derek is rubbing his nose and mouth into Stiles’ skin slowly, and very, very thoroughly, his fingers still circling Stiles wrists, pining them now, really, to his hips and Stiles knows he’s clenching him so tightly, Derek would have bruises in the shape of his finger tips if there wasn’t for his super werewolf healing thing. 

Derek takes one more steps towards Stiles even though there is hardly any space between them and all Stiles can do is closing his eyes, focusing on his breath, and not focusing on his heart beat which must be deafening for Derek. At least it feels like it to Stiles, who can feel his blood rush in his ears. 

Stiles is so glad they waited until they were alone, because he is sure Derek standing between his open legs, rubbing himself all over Stiles, must look obscene. But he can’t really give it much of a thought before he hears the crowd erupts in cheers one more time and he is off him on the instant. 

Derek looks ravished. His hair is a mess and he has confused look on his face, like he forgot for a moment what is going on. Stiles has the sudden urge to kiss him and he knows he’s blushing. “We should-“ he starts, rubbing his, what must be beard burn on his neck, but when Derek’s eyes track his motion, his lips part softly, like he wants to say something, or do, maybe, Stiles crosses his arms over is chest again. Before Stiles can continue, the whistle has blown for the last time. 

“Stay behind me until you get the broom. I don’t know how the enclosure looks like but I will try to lead Loki as far as I can from the nest.” Derek says. 

Stiles nods at that and follows Derek out to the enclosure. He can feel the panic rising in him as he sees the hundreds of faces looking down at them from stands around the barrier separating him and Derek from a space where is not the gigantic dog with three heads growling down at them. Holy fuck where did they even build this thing? And Derek was talking about it like it was a pet. Sure, Stiles knew it would be big, but he didn’t imagine it would be this enormous. All three heads, three pair of mad brownish eyes, yeah even in a face of immediate death Stiles was noticing irrelevant details, were tracking their every move. It’s heads were too big so it looks kind of disproportional, like a caricature, which would be funny if the dog wasn’t the size of a fucking building. With three mouths full of huge yellow teeth, with saliva hanging in slippery ropes from them. 

Stiles can see Derek tensing up in front of him, tugging Stiles by his uniform behind him. “Do your magic.” he hisses. “Quick!” without tearing his gaze from the… Loki. Maybe the first step to defeat your fear is to call it its – his true name. 

Stiles waves his wand, shouting as loud as he can “Accio the broom-“ he cuts him self, looking around and adds “-the one I hid in my dormitory!” He hears the crowd snickers and laughs at that but everything goes silent when Loki starts snapping all three jaws at them, furious look in his eyes, slowly getting uncomfortably close. 

Stiles takes a step back behind Derek, who seems to grow larger since they got in here, shielding Stiles with his broad back. Stiles can’t see his face but Derek’s ears are definitely more pointy, claws instead of nails. Yep, he’s wolfed out. When Loki crouches down, getting even closer, Derek bend his knees slightly, like he’s going to jump at the monstrous dog, but makes a snarling sound deep in his throat instead. It doesn’t end there, though. Stiles can feel the growing vibration in the air, he feels like the sound is touching him, resonating through his body, before the deafening growl shakes with the whole arena. 

It takes everyone by surprise and Stiles can’t blame them, the audience visibly crouching in their seats, subconsciously trying to make themselves smaller. Loki takes a few steps back, dumbstruck, whining in submission. Stiles’ still standing behind Derek, waiting for the broom, or praying, at this point, because it looks like now is his turn. But Derek suddenly turns to him, his eyes glowing red, still wolfed out. “Something’s wrong with him. Hide!” 

Stiles doesn’t have time to panic before Loki launches one of his huge paws forward, but Derek expects it, flinching back, taking Stiles with him. They crouches behind one of the rocks arranged in the arena. “They did something with him. He smells weird. He’s more- feral. Like he’s being drugged.” Derek explains, peeping over the rock but quickly hiding again. 

In that moment the shocked audience erupts into cheering again and Stiles can see the broom flying towards him. Luckily it’s from the opposite side that Loki is currently waiting. Stiles noticed he’s chained to the ground but he’s definitely not going to rely on it. The broom stops dead in the air beside Stiles, once it’s get there. Finstock is shouting something but Stiles can focus only on Derek now and trying his best to not panic. “I’m going to distract him first and after he goes after me you take it from the other side-“

“Wait! What do you mean by going after you? What if he catches you? What he really is drugged? What if-“ Stiles cuts himself off, panic obvious in his voice. “-I don’t like this plan at all.” 

“We have no time, Stiles.” Derek says, trying to sound calm.

“But-“ he tries again, even though there is no point. 

“There is still a possibility Loki didn’t noticed you. This is our best shot.” Derek says urgently and stands up. Before Stiles can react Derek puts his hand on the rock and jump over it. 

Stiles hear the crowd yelling and he’s not sure whether in a good or a bad way. He grabs the broom, sneaking on the side of the rock, trying to find out where Loki is. He’s on his all four now, stretching just enough to see Loki straining the chain, trying to reach Derek standing in front of him. The chain won’t hold. It can’t, Stiles thinks, and Derek is just standing there, giving Stiles the opportunity to get on the broom unnoticed because all Loki’s attention is devoted to the werewolf in front of him. It looks hysterical, Derek so small compared to Loki, just waiting, Stiles thinks and with that, with the sick image of Derek getting hurt, he forgets all about his fear of heights because it’s not important now. The only important thing now is get to the nest as fast as he can, grabbing the box and ending it before Loki frees himself and snaps Derek’s head off. 

Stiles can feel his heart racing as he swing his leg over the broom and kicks off from the ground. He’s focusing only on the point high in the air, the nest. Stiles reminds himself multiple times it is definitely not a good idea checking up on Derek, he couldn’t help him anyway. As he soars upwards, wind rushing through his hair, the point above him is getting bigger and bigger, the shape becoming more clear now, the crowd’s faces becomes only flesh-colored spots far below him. 

Stiles has no idea how long has it took him but when he finally gets all the way up to the nest, there is a small golden box just plainly sitting in the middle of if. He actually considers climb down the broom to safely take the small chest but then he hears the sudden terrified screams and despite his better sense he looks downs. Loki snapped the chain and Derek is corner against the rock barrier. Loki is snapping at him, but it seems like he’s to afraid to attack him in full. Stiles knows he needs to get the box to the ground as fast as he can so he can stop this. 

He leans to the next, stretching his arm and seizing the golden box. When Stiles finally managed to clutch it safely towards his chest, he doesn’t waste time with panicking, grabs the broomstick tightly and dives.

Stiles knows he’s holding his breath, concentrating on not crushing into the ground in the maximum speed. The last moment, when he get so close he can pick out the gravel on the ground, he yanks the broomstick up, into the horizontal position, throwing the chest into the mud. The moment his feet touch the ground, he becomes for the first time properly aware of what is happening around him. It’s like somebody has just turned the volume back up, he can hear the crown screaming and applauding. 

“Look at that!” Finstock yells over the crowd. “Our last team getting its treasure without using any magic against the three headed dog! Marvelous!” but Stiles doesn’t care. He lies on his back like a starfish, on the muddy ground, the broom probably bumping somewhere into the stands.

He turns his head to the side, registering the dog keepers rushing Loki out of the enclosure. Stiles sees Derek sitting on the other side of the arena, with his back against the rock, legs splayed in front of him. They got through the first task, they got through and survived. Stiles is so relieved he could hug Derek and cry. Or pass out on him, probably. 

Next minute he and Derek are lead out of the arena. “You need to see the nurse before the judges gives you your score,” professor Wilkins, the head of Hufflepuff House says when she gets to them. “Over there, they had to mop up Nott already…” 

“You ok?” Derek asks Stiles quietly, walking behind him. Stiles is still too shocked to replied to him, so he just grabs Derek’s wrist, holding on him until they are standing in the nurse’s tend, on the outside of the barrier. “I don’t think anybody noticed Loki was off. I’m going to see him tonight and try to find out what is going on.” Stiles just blinks at him, trying to remember how his own voice works. “We need to talk, come see me tomorrow.” Derek whispers. 

The nurse, madam Pomfrey, cleans a cut on Stiles arm, he didn't even notice before. It must had happened after he collapsed off his broom. Derek just stands behind him, waiting. His wounds, and he had to have some, because the front of his shirt is ripped, has healed already because when Stiles glances at Derek’s chest, he can see the blood stained remains of his shirt but his skin looks soft and untouched. Derek catches him staring and Stiles coughs and turns to stare on his own bandaged forearm.

After madam Pomfrey let them go, Stiles ducked out of the tent with Derek on his side. “I think we did well. We are probably in the first three.” Derek says as they get in front of the judges. “Lydia and Isaac are first. She used the Accio spell to get the box. Isaac just distracted the dragon by turning some rock into cows.” Stiles smacks himself in his forehead at that. Of course Lydia uses the most primitive spell to win. Fucking typical. 

“Clever.” It’s all he says, admiring her in silence. “How do you know it anyway?” Stiles asks, curious. 

“I can hear them talk.” Derek answers with an impression of somebody who’s used to answer stupid questions about his werewolf super powers but that clearly doesn’t mean he’s not annoyed with it to death.

“Yeah. Sure you are.” Stiles pats his back but stop at the look on Derek’s face. 

“Erica and Boyd are second. Kali and Ethan the last because he fucked it up and tried to be a hero. The bazilisk bit him so they lost a lot of points. We might get in front of Scott, though. The hippogryf didn’t want to collaborate and went after Allison. And it slowed them a little. I missed their score, though. ”

“What? What do you mean it went after Allison?” Stiles hisses at that. Why did Derek doesn’t tell him this like an hour before?

“Calm down, they’re fine. I didn’t want to stress you out.” He replies like he actually read Stiles’ thoughts. 

They got their score ten minutes later, after all the judges, one by one, raised their wands in the air, and shoot what looked like a silver ribbon out of it, which twisted itself into a large number. 

Stiles and Derek ends up on the second place. As it turns out Lydia and Isaac beated other teams to the ground with their score. Scott and Allison are third with Erica and Boyd. Kali and Ethan, looking rather pissed, are last. 

Derek doesn’t stay long after that. Before he disappears towards his hut, he put the golden box into Stiles hands. “Come to my house tomorrow in the afternoon. I will try to get to Loki and check what is going on with him.” Stiles doesn’t have time to react before Derek gets lost in the sea of people surrounding Stiles. 

They celebrate that night in the common room, but Stiles just doesn’t have the energy. He sneaks to his bed the first moment he’s alone, snuggling into his blanket. He feels like he’s going to sleep for thirty hours straight, dreaming about bloodthirsty monsters and Derek being his knight in a shining armour. Yeah, he knows how pathetic it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are love xx
> 
> happy new year guuyyssss!!

**Author's Note:**

> I already posted this and accidentally deleted because apparently I am an idiot. This part is the first four chapters i've deleted. ANYWAY hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> comments are love x


End file.
